Zaw
Zaws are modular melee weapons created and assembled at Hok's Anvil in Cetus. Unlike traditional weapons, Zaws utilize a modular components system with interchangeable parts when crafting. Different parts grant different stats and abilities when used in crafting a Zaw, and players are able to mix and match different combinations of parts, resulting in a much wider variety of base stat customization for the weapons. Players are also free to give Zaws a name of their choice to further enhance customization. Components = A Zaw consists of three different components, the Strike, the Grip, and the Link. Each component is centered around a particular aspect of the weapon, and these components can each have various parts to choose from, which changes the type of functionality that the component provides. Strikes Strikes are the head of the weapon, which determines the weapon's primary damage type. These are the components that earn Mastery Rank points for the weapon. It also determines what picture is shown in the arsenal. ZawStrikeBalla.png|'Balla'|link=Balla ZawStrikeCyath.png|'Cyath'|link=Cyath ZawStrikeDehtat.png|'Dehtat'|link=Dehtat ZawStrikeDokrahm.png|'Dokrahm'|link=Dokrahm ZawStrikeKronsh.png|'Kronsh'|link=Kronsh ZawStrikeMewan.png|'Mewan'|link=Mewan ZawStrikeOoltha.png|'Ooltha'|link=Ooltha ZawStrikeRabvee.png|'Rabvee'|link=Rabvee ZawStrikeSepfahn.png|'Sepfahn'|link=Sepfahn PlagueKeewar.png|'Plague Keewar' Available from Operation: Plague Star|link=Plague Keewar PlagueKripath.png|'Plague Kripath' Available from Operation: Plague Star|link=Plague Kripath Grips Grips refer to the weapon's handle, and determine the type of weapon that will be built and the Stances that they will use. ZawGripJayap.png|'Jayap'|link=Jayap ZawGripKorb.png|'Korb'|link=Korb ZawGripKroostra.png|'Kroostra'|link=Kroostra ZawGripKwath.png|'Kwath'|link=Kwath ZawGripLaka.png|'Laka'|link=Laka ZawGripPeye.png|'Peye'|link=Peye ZawGripSeekalla.png|'Seekalla'|link=Seekalla ZawGripShtung.png|'Shtung'|link=Shtung PlagueAkwin.png|'Plague Akwin' Available from Operation: Plague Star|link=Plague Akwin PlagueBokwin.png|'Plague Bokwin' Available from Operation: Plague Star|link=Plague Bokwin Links Links are the various weights and decorations attached to the hilt of the weapon's handle, which grant a variety of stat bonuses to the weapon with corresponding penalties. ZawLinkRuhang.png|'Ruhang' |link=Ruhang ZawLinkJai.png|'Jai'|link=Jai ZawLinkRuhang2.png|'Ruhang II' ZawLinkJai2.png|'Jai II' ZawLinkVargeetRuhang.png|'Vargeet Ruhang' ZawLinkEkwanaRuhang.png|'Ekwana Ruhang' ZawLinkVargeetJai.png|'Vargeet Jai' ZawLinkEkwanaJai.png|'Ekwana Jai' ZawLinkVargeet2Ruhang.png|'Vargeet II Ruhang' ZawLinkEkwana2Ruhang.png|'Ekwana II Ruhang' ZawLinkVargeet2Jai.png|'Vargeet II Jai' ZawLinkEkwana2Jai.png|'Ekwana II Jai' ZawLinkVargeetRuhang2.png|'Vargeet Ruhang II' ZawLinkEkwanaRuhang2.png|'Ekwana Ruhang II' ZawLinkVargeetJai2.png|'Vargeet Jai II' ZawLinkEkwanaJai2.png|'Ekwana Jai II' The names of the Links are indicative of the stats they change, and the degree to which they change said stats. *'Ruhang' links increase damage at the cost of speed. *'Jai' Links increase speed at the cost of damage. *'Vargeet' increases critical chance at the cost of status chance. *'Ekwana' increases status chance at the cost of critical chance. The premade combinations of Link types determine the bonus and penalties they provide. * Example: The Vargeet Ruhang combines the Vargeet and Ruhang links, leading to an increase in damage and critical chance at the cost of speed and status chance. Numbers in the name indicate how many of a particular link is present, showing an increase in that Link's particular stat. The number will appear after the name of the link it refers to. * Example: The Vargeet II Ruhang has 2 Vargeet links, meaning that it offers greater critical chance bonus for a greater status chance penalty. On the other hand, the Vargeet Ruhang II has 2 Ruhang links, meaning it offers greater damage bonus for a greater speed penalty. |-|Crafting = Before players can craft a Zaw, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from Hok's Anvil, which is available for Standing, after which these parts must then be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to Hok's Anvil and select the Forge a Zaw option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Strike, Grip and Link are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with the weapon's stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Weapon action, which will instantly craft the weapon for . A newly built Zaw cannot be renamed, customized, Polarized, upgraded with an Orokin Catalyst, equipped with a Focus Lens, have Exodia Arcanes installed, or earn Mastery Rank experience. Zaw Combos While any Strike can be combined with any Grip, the type of weapon that results is dependent upon the exact type of parts that are used, and certain weapon types are limited to certain combinations of parts. Links do not affect the weapon type created, and can be freely used on any Grip and Strike combination. Gilding In order to fully unlock all of a Zaw's features, players must gild their weapon. To gild a weapon, players must have a reputation rank of at least Trusted with the Ostrons, and the desired Zaw must first be leveled up to Rank 30. Afterwards, players must return to Hok's Anvil and select the Gild option under Other services, which will cost 2 Cetus Wisps and . Upon gilding the weapon, players will be asked to first add a Polarity to the weapon, and then finally give it a custom name. This process will reset the weapon's level back to Rank 0. A Gilded Zaw will have all of the functionality available to other weapons, and it will have enhanced stats over the newly-built version of the Zaw - It gains +10% Critical Chance, +0.6x Critical Multiplier, +10% Status Chance, and +12 base damage, which is spread proportionally between the weapons base damage types. Gilded Zaws are also able to earn Mastery Rank points. Visually, the Gilded Zaw will have a modified appearance over a newly-built one, namely having all rust traces removed, the Strike being smoother and glossier, the orange Links becoming gold, and finally the blade having Ostron characters written on it. Exodia Arcanes Gilded Zaws can be further improved through the installation of Exodia Arcanes, that grant special conditional abilities to the Zaw. These can be bought from Hok's Anvil once a player has achieved the rank of Kin with the Ostrons. Installing an Exodia Arcane onto a Zaw will visually add energy lights on the weapon's Links. It will also append the "Arcane" prefix to the weapon's name on the Arsenal, though the weapon's name will not have the prefix during missions. |-|Stats = The tables below show the various stats that can result from different Zaw part combinations. Reference: Zaw Compendium Table. Notes *Links are not always called links in the item description texts; they may be called "counterweights." *As of 22.20, Zaws are incompatible with any Deluxe Skins *Hok also sells fully assembled Gilded Zaws on his Today's Special option for Platinum. The Strike, Grip and Link combinations on these weapons are randomized daily. *Zaws have to be gilded to earn Mastery Rank points, with their progression tied to the weapon's Strike alone, e.g. if a player levels up a Gilded Zaw crafted with the Balla Strike to 30, any future Zaws forged using the Balla Strike will no longer provide Mastery regardless of what combination of Grips and Links they have. **As there are eleven Strikes currently available, the maximum amount of Mastery Rank points that can be earned from Zaw crafting is 33,000. *With 11 Strikes, 10 Grips, and 16 Links, there are currently a total of 1760 possible Zaw combinations available. *Rank 30 Zaws or Gilded Zaws can be donated to Hok's Anvil in exchange for Ostron Standing. *Zaws can equip Riven Mods, with the Riven Mods generated tied to the weapon's Strike. e.g. Balla Exi-Gelitis. *Custom names for Zaws have a 24 character limit including spaces, and will not accept special characters like commas (,) or apostrophes ('), though hyphens ( - ) are accepted. **Names can also not include any profanities such as swear words and words like War. *A Calculator for Zaw stats is available here. *Applying Exodia Arcanes to Zaws will give their Links a visual change. Most Exodias will add a small glowing gem to the Links, while the Infested Exodia Epidemic and Exodia Contagion will make the Link visibly corrupted by the Infestation. This however is a purely cosmetic change. *Zaws inherit basic colours after gilding from the grip, though this change can only be seen with plague grips. *As of , Zaws can be linked in Chat. *Zaw builds from Hok with parts which are not yet owned are able to be previewed as of . Bugs *If a newly Gilded weapon is equipped while on Cetus, the polarity slot added to the weapon during gilding will not appear. The polarity slot will appear once the player returns to their Orbiter. *On the first in-game day of applying a Lens to the new Plague Strikes, the Lens will not drop convergence orbs or gain Tenno Way experience. This appears to fix itself at Daily Reset. (100,000 Daily Standing not spent on day tested.) *Hok's Daily Special might contain unreleased Zaw parts. Media How To's Warframe How To Craft Your First Zaw - Plains of Eidolon Warframe - HOW TO CREATE A ZAW - All info and tips Limited Edition Zaw Warframe - ARCANE VIRAL ZAW - Legendary Limited Zaw Warframe - PLAGUE SCYTHE - The Reach Around Warframe - ARCANE IMPACT ZAW - Let me suck you! Patch History *You can now include “&” in your Zaw weapon Entitling. *Fixed cases of Zaw Damage preview stats not calculating properly. *Zaws can now be linked in Chat! The name you Entitled your Zaw will also appear in the list that populates from typing in Zaw. *You can now preview custom weapon Zaw builds from Hok with parts you don't own yet. This should help you figure out which parts you want to get for your own. (Item will not Preview until all 3 parts are selected) *Introduced }} See Also *Plains of Eidolon Category:Update 22 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Modular Weapons Category:Weapons